


i don't blame you for being you (but you can't blame me for hating it)

by huffleppunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffleppunk/pseuds/huffleppunk
Summary: Draco and Harry had always been victims. Children dragged to opposite sides of the war. They'd been raised for slaughter, both of them, and had hated each other from the moment their eyes met. But now, after all is said and done, they can't help but see the similarities that float between them.or: Draco and Harry bond over their past and a sleepless night in the Astronomy Tower.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 34





	i don't blame you for being you (but you can't blame me for hating it)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of this one! It's not really a lot, but it is my first Drarry fic, and I think the end result is really cute.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Draco sat at the Astronomy Tower, looking like he was waiting for something. Perhaps he was. The problem was: he had no idea what for.

It wasn't like the tower was good news. No, it brought some god awful memories back. It brought him memories from that year where everything was awful. When he was being pulled into his parents' mess. When they made him be marked - forever.

It wasn't only the Dark Mark though, it was everything. It was terrifying, knowing he would have to put an end to the Headmaster's life. At the end, he didn't do it - and he was more than glad for that weight being out of his shoulders - but still, his stomach churned just to think about it.

So, he didn't exactly know why he was at the Tower. Maybe because it wasn't the same anymore, just like he wasn't the same. Maybe because he wanted to remind himself of it. Of what he'd done, of what he could've done.

And that's exactly why he almost jumped when he saw a _very_ familiar face walk through the half-opened door. Hair messy as ever, and eyes just as enfuriatinly green. But he wasn't the same either. Draco could almost see the shadow, deep behind his eyes - _one_ that maybe had always been there, _one_ that never stopped growing, taking up space that should be occupied by grades and crushes, not _death_ and _loss_.

At that moment, it hit him, hard. As they stared, both pairs of eyes wide like deers in headlights, he was back in his childhood. He, once again, was looking at the person he always wanted near him the most. A person that, for years, hated him. But now it wasn't the truth, was it? Hadn't he testified on his favor at the trial? Hadn't he looked at him, hopeful, for once?

And Draco realized he wasn't going crazy when he heard Harry speak.

—Um, hi. — He moved awkwardly, as if he was just as surprised as the boy sitting right in front of him. — Didn't think anyone else would be here.

Surprisingly, even to himself, Draco just shrugged and motioned for him to side by his side. Wide-eyed and with just a little suspicion on his mind, Harry complied.

They just sat there, quietly, for hours, none of them daring to say a word, fearing it would ruin the comfort they felt, but as the sun rose, Harry turned, seeing Draco look more at peace than he had ever seen, and asked him:

—What were you doing here anyway?

And the truth is, Draco finally knew the answer to that. He definitely was waiting. Waiting for something, anything to happen. Something that could take his mind off the mark that burned in his arm, off the nightmares that followed him, even awake, off the thoughts that would drown him if he wasn't careful enough. But he didn't say that. He didn't even know if he was able to. So he settled to a simpler answer.

—I don't know.

And Harry smiled, just a little bit. Mouth closed, eyes showing something other than shadows: a glint of acknowledgement. It was like he understood exactly what the blonde boy next to him wanted to say, but couldn't, and maybe it was because he felt the same.

That day, something changed, other than the surprising absence of screams and insults being thrown around. Both still couldn't quite put their fingers what it was, but when they went through their day, calmer and easier than they'd been in months, one or two glances shared, accompanied by shy smiles that were almost imperceptible, it was clear they would soon find out.


End file.
